There's Your Trouble
by Koorime-Kitsune-lover
Summary: Kagome mourns over InuYasha's chose. And then watches as he makes it. Follwed, by how Kagome deals with the pain, and moves on. The firt three chapters are song fic but the over all story is not one! Rated for suggested themes and cussing
1. There's Your Trouble

"There's Your Trouble"

Song lryics- regular font

Story - italic

Should Have Been Different But  
It Wasn't Different, Was It  
Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long  
Should Have Fit Like A Glove  
Should Have Fit Like A Ring  
Like A Diamond Ring  
A Token Of True Love

_Kagome sat on the old dried well of the feudal ear. Crystal tears running down her porcein face. Raven black hair that fell in waves down her back blew with the gentle breeze. She wore a black and blue miko's grab. Having changed from her school uniform long ago. Tears and sobs come as her petite body racked with the strong emotion of heartache._

Should Have All Worked Out  
But It Didn't  
She Should Be Here Now  
But She Isn't

_Kagome shook as her chocolate eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Inu…yasha" she cried as rocked herself as she let her memories tell her over and over again how stupid she was. Had she honestly been so stupid to believe that Inu-Yasha would love her? For herself?_

There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble

_She had and always will be Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo's worthless copy. "Inu-Yasha…. you bastard!" she cried as she figured him out. His problem was he never saw her for Kagome no she was always the Kikyo he lost. He would never see Kagome the girl of the future. No he only saw Kagome Kikyo's reincarnation._

So Now You're Thinking 'Bout  
All You're Missing - How  
Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down  
Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips  
Why Don't You Call It A Loss  
Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up Better Luck  
Could Have Been True Love  
But It Wasn't  
It Should All Add Up  
But It Doesn't

_Now he was going to hell with her! Hatred filled the girl from the future, that bastard was going to hell with someone that didn't even love him! He was going to hell with a clay pot that felt nothing but self-pity and hatred! Her she was, Kagome a prefect living breathing girl waiting with open arms for him. And what does the stupid hanyou do? He runs to Kikyo a woman made out of clay and bones to go to hell. It just didn't add up!_

There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble

_Kagome smiled with pity for the stupid boy. Standing she yelled to the heavens. "INU-YASHA YOU STUPID JERK! I LOVED YOU!" falling to her knees she pouched the ground "Stupid…stupid…Kagome you were nothing more than a double and double to fill the void of Kikyo."_

Should Have All Worked Out  
But It Didn't  
She Should Be Here Now  
But She Isn't

_Kagome sighed as she waked Inu-Yasha depart to the other world. She had gone numb after her little 'episode ' at the well. The little bit of Kikyo's soul that did lay dormant in Kagome sighed to its self. Kagome should be with Inu-Yasha not that thing before them._

There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See She Doesn't  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
There's Your Trouble

That was my first songfic. Sorry if it sucked. The song was byt the Dixie Chicks, titled "There's Your trouble."


	2. I will Survive

"I will Survive"

Song lyrics- regular font

Story -_ italic_

At first I was afraid.  
I was petrified.  
I kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side.  
But then I spent so many nights  
just thinking how you'd done me wrong.  
I grew strong.  
I learned how to get along.

_Kagome stared, soft, yet firm, unwavering chocolate eyes, that bore right into her opponents' soul. She had once been afraid to stand on her own. She had once been frightened by a mere spider, she would have kept thinking that way if she hadn't seen, what she saw that day. Since that faithful day that Inu-Yasha left her, for not, she had trained and become much stronger than Kikyo, the clay pot, had ever been. She learned how to cope with the sudden lost of her family in the future and her new one in the past. She was no longer lost._

And so you're back from outer space.  
I just walked in to find you here  
without that look upon your face.  
I should have changed my fucking lock.  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I'd have known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me.

_But now she was not faced with a blood thirsty demon, oh no, right now she prayed to every living god she knew, that one would appear. But it was not so. She had walked into her hut to find Inuyasha. She stood there for a moment, holding her bow tightly in her hand. The inu hanyou stood and smiled at her. "Hello Kagome" he greeted. Kagome looked indifferently at him._

Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I.

_"Leave" came her command the hanyou glared. "Oi wench-"he started. "Leave, I won't tell you again" She reached into the folds of her haori and pulled out a dagger. It glowed and malevolent blue. The inu flattened his ears against his head, shining silver gray hair whisking around his red clad shoulders as he turned, Tetsugia, hang forlorn at his side. "Kagome I-" "Your not welcome" He turned and looked at her to many emotions to label speeding across his stricken face. "What are you surprised?" she asked her dagger sheathed. "Did you honestly think I would take you back? After what you did? After I let you walk over me, after I laid myself at your feet and you killed me?" her chocolate eyes narrowed. "No Inuyasha, not now, not ever again"_

I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I will survive.  
I will survive.

_"I will survive without you; for you see, as cold as I am, I still know how to love" she paused and looked at his golden yellow eyes. "And as long as I have heart I will live forever" She watched his shoulders slump as he walked away, unaware that someone had been listening. "I will survive"_

It took all the strength I had  
just not to fall apart.  
I'm trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart.  
And I spent oh so many nights  
just feeling sorry for myself.  
I used to cry.  
But now I hold my head up high.

_It took all of her new found strength and wisdom not to fall apart when she had seen him that day. Even now she thought she had just hallucinated. "Slowly, I have mended my heart, from the broken shattered and torn pieces you left it in," she whispered to the wind as she sat in the field just outside the village. "The many nights I stayed without sleep crying over you" she sighed. And held her head high as she walked back to the village. "I survived, I'm over you"_

And you'll see me with somebody new.  
I'm not that stupid little person  
still in love with you.  
And so you thought you'd just drop by,  
And you expect me to be free.  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
for someone who's lovin' me.

_Weeks past and Kagome had become closer to a person, a certain someone. She was no longer that silly little school girl, she was a woman. She no longer held onto the little crush of her high school dreams, it was merely a memory. So when Inuyasha came by again, and he was surprised to see that she was indeed surviving without him. That she had actually fallen out of love with him and back in love with another. And she wasn't hopelessly lost but standing strong._

Oh now go.  
Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now.  
You're not welcome anymore.  
Weren't you the one  
who tried to break me with desire?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh not I.

_Every time Inuyasha visited it was the same. Kagome would tell him to leave and he would try to hurt her, she would let her aura fly and tell him to leave once more. Warning him; away. He would leave and he would hear her whispered words._

I will survive.  
As long as I know how to love  
I know I'll be alive.  
I've got all my life to live.  
I've got all my love to give.  
I will survive.  
I will survive.

_"I will survive, as long as I have heart; as long as I love, I will survive, I will live forever" her words rang true, deep scars slowly mending as the time pasted over. The inu hanyou gone as mysterious as he came._

* * *

Well some asked for a continuation and that is what this is. Please tell me how it is. If I get at least one good review then I'll post another. Right now though, I hope you enjoyed reading!

P.S. That Song was "I will Survive" by Cake.


	3. Falling Into You

"Falling Into You"

Song lyrics- regular font

Story – _italic_

* * *

And in your eyes I see ribbons of color  
I see us inside of each other  
I feel my unconscious merge with yours  
And I hear a voice say, "What's his is hers"

_Kagome smiled as she saw the eyes of the person she loved. She had long since gotten over Inuyasha. No the man she loved was much better. Much, much better. His eyes pierced through her, as he turned to her. They flashed a deep golden yellow to a, light sun-gold. Ribbons of colors, for an array of emotions. Kagome always felt connected to the youkai male before for. Every time he said she was his, she heard a voice say that he was hers._

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

_Kagome was falling fast, her heart beat faster at his smirk, his charming ways. But underneath his rash behavior was his loving caring side. Though unlike Inuyasha he showed it willingly to Kagome. Kagome's first reaction to this open affection was it was only a dream. A mere fantasy. His nature was to be with beautiful things, to be a lover. But after being along for so long, it felt good to be wanted, her mind would whisper._

I was afraid to let you in here  
Now I have learned love can't be made in fear  
The walls begin to tumble down  
And I can't even see the ground

_At first, Kagome was hesitant, if not, suspicious of the handsome youkai. But as time past Kagome learned, to love him deeper than she ever loved, the hanyou. Her walls, built to protect her, came crashing down around her, when he smiled and stroked her porcelain cheek. She would become so happy, that her seriousness of being a Miko Guardian would float away with her mind._

I'm falling into you  
This dream could come true  
And it feels so good falling into you

_She was falling, fading fast. Sango warned her that this might end painfully. That she should remember Inuyasha. But this dream was starting to come true. She was falling fast and hard, but she was falling into him. Not just for him. _

Falling like a leaf, falling like a star  
Finding a belief, falling where you are

_Her hair whipped wildly in the wind. Her Heart sank like a star in the sky. She finally believed in something but just living. She was in love._

Catch me, don't let me drop!  
Love me, don't ever stop!

_Kagome sat gently in a tree, waiting for him to meet her like they did every night. Suddenly the tree branch shifted and she tumbled off. She yelped loudly. "hmph" only to land in a pair of bare, lightly tanned arms. Smiling she looked up at him. "Thank you love" the male chuckled. "Always a clumsy onna" he teased._

So close your eyes and let me kiss you  
And while you sleep I will miss you

_They sat there for hours just talking. Slowly, as Kagome watched him close his eyes she kissed him. His eyes snapped open, but she just moved her lips to kiss them close. He left soon after that, minutes later she was missing him._

Falling into you  
Falling into you  
Falling into you

_She was falling, fading fast. She was shaken, and rattled. She had fallen. And the only thing that would take it away from her was the thing that brought her to him. But for now she had fallen in love again. _

_

* * *

Please Review, and I hope you enjoyed the update. Also If any body wants, I might take out the songs and make this into a story along with the song fiction. But I would need at least five reveiws to do that. And it would be updated a bit slower than this one. But it is only a suggesting. If anyone can guess who the male is you get a shout out and if you have a story I'l read and review to it. Until next time._

This song was "Falling Into You" by Celine Dion


	4. Pain of Death and Fading Away

_Chapter Four: Pain of Death and Fading Away_

_k-k-l: Hope you enjoy this chapter, the rest of this fic isn't, I repeat, IS NOT a song fic. _

_

* * *

_

_Kagome waited patiently outside the village, she was to see her lover today. This happened every time. Mikos weren't to have lovers, it was Kikyo's down fall. But the villagers new different. Kagome, needed to be loved. It would be her down fall not to have someone._

_So instead the villagers turned their faces and ignored the fact that their precious Miko was leaving the village to see him._

_Some whispered that she loved him for his looks; because he looked like HIM. Other's whispered she loved him for the danger of loving him. Others still could not come up with a reason for this unforgivable love their untainted Miko shared with this youkai. _

_Kagome sighed softly, her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing her Miko garb, and the armor Sango had made for her. It fit snuggly around her torso, coming down to cover her thighs. A sword was strapped to her waist and a bow rested on her shoulder. _

_Her chocolate eyes scanned the clearing as she walked towards the forest. Her apprentice was healing some of the village men, so she wasn't needed._

_Suddenly the scent of wild roses and thyme hit her and she smiled. "Youko" she whispered softly as she was embraced from behind. The male chuckled. And pulled her into the depth of the woods. "Hai?" he teased gently nuzzling her neck. "Youko calm yourself" came another deep voice, Kagome looked up to see a bat youkai._

"_Kuronue-san" she greeted, smiling softly. The bat smiled, "Miko-sama" Kagome sighed as Youko chuckled. "Kuronue-san" she whine, both merely chuckled, as Youko slipped his arms to her waist. Resting his chin on her head, Youko's silvery tail wrapped around her thigh stroking it. Kagome looked at him, he just smiled innocently. _

_The bat watched the exchange through indigo blue laughing eyes. Swinging a red pendent on a silver chain slowly. His bat hat shading him from the little sun that fell through the tree branches. The leather shirt he wore showed off his pale skin, his body built for the hunt of a thief. His wings were folded behind him, as he leaned against a nearby tree with black clad legs crossed slightly. _

_Kagome ducked out of Youko's arm, much to the amusement of the bat and the disappointment of the fox. She turned and smiled at him, his silver hair shown, glittering in the sun, in comparison to Kuronue's black raven hair, much like her own. _

_He wore a white tunic with white hakamas, his tail now switching sadly behind him. His skin was golden tan, and his eyes as molten gold, his silver ears twitched atop his head softly. His hurt expression reminded her of Shippo and her demeanor changed greatly. _

_Just the thought of the kit made her sad, she and him had been protecting the village from a hoard of rogue demons, Sango and Miroku were back at the slayer's village; so it left only her, her kit and a few measly village males. Shippo had been badly wounded and no matter how she healed him he died. _

_Youko and Kuronue shared a look they had been gone and month and when they came back the noticed the absents of the kitsune kit with Kagome. Youko walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Love where's the kit?" he asked softly._

_He pulled back when Kagome cried softly. "Shippo, oh Shippo" she moaned softly, Kuronue walked forward. "Kagome?" he asked softly, the woman never did this, he could see his friend was at a lost as to what to do to comfort the distressed woman._

"_Oh Youko Shippo died, my baby died!" she fell to her knees her hands holding her face as she sobbed softly. Youko growled softly and knelt by her. "Who? When?" he growled softly, thinking of ways to make the killer pain a slow and painful death. "A group of Spider heads, about two and half weeks ago" she said wiping her yes. _

_Youko growled softly as did Kuronue both had taken a liking to the kit. Youko held her gently as she composed herself. Kuronue stood back softly. "Kagome did you burry him?" he asked softly, Kagome nodded, though it was slightly muffled in Youko's embrace._

_Youko looked at his friend wondering why he was asking. "We could-"the bat started but Kagome shook her head. "No, I refuse to put my baby through what Kikyo went through" she said softly. Kuronue's eyes softened slightly. Remembering the undead Miko from Kagome's tales. _

_Youko stood bringing Kagome with him. "Can we see the grave?" he asked softly, wanting to see the Kit's final resting place. Kagome nodded weakly and pulled away from Youko, smiling at him. Grabbing both male's hands and took off. _

_The males looked at each other and smirked. Kuronue opened his wings and slipped his hand away from Kagome a fell over head. Youko looked at Kagome and picked her up and took off. "EEp!" Kagome squealed as the Kitsune picked her up. _

_They followed Kagome's directions to the God Tree. Underneath it was a stone slab, that she had Toutousai_ _grave, with Shippo's name, age, and a small dedication. Youko Set her down and approached it softly, he growled when he came in contact with a barrier. Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want anything happening to it" she said softly and waved a hand the barrier fell and both bat youkai and Kitsune youkai approached it. _

_The slab read. _

"_Shippo Higurashi_

_Age 7 race Fire Kitsune. _

_Shippo was abandoned as a kit and taken in by a Miko and her group. The Miko adopted the kit as hers. At the age of 7 he was killed by a group of Spider heads while fighting with his adopted mother."_

_Youko placed a seed in the ground next to it, slowly green and blue rose vines wrapped around the grave and surrounded ground. He pulled back and Kuronue looked at it. Both looked at Kagome. Confused to see that she was looking off in the other direction, eyes glassed over. _

_Kagome gripped her bow. "Boys we got company" she said her voice falling back to cold indifference. Kuronue took up a position in the tree branches while Youko hide in the shade. Kagome placed the barrier back around her son's grave and waited. _

_Sudden a group of Spider heads burst through the clearing. Kagome smirked and Turned her bow and drew back a arrow. Leaving it pointed at the ground before they stopped she lifted it and pointed at the leader. She waited. _

_Youko growled softly as he held a red rose in his hand. Kuronue holding a slyth connected to a long chain. The spiders stopped and smirked at her. "Well if it isn't the little Miko who lost her kit." They taunted, without warning Kagome released the arrow. It glowed a dark purple blue as it took out half of the spider heads. _

_The others growled. But halted as Kagome aimed her next arrow at them. "You sealed your fate when you killed my kit" she growled her chocolate eyes darkening to black. Her raven hair whipped around her wildly from her aura flaring out. _

_She sneered and released the arrow. "Die!" Dropping her bow she unsheathed her katana and rushed into the hoards. Spinning with ease she slashed at the largest spider, the leader. Cutting off his legs she dodged and grinned softly. Her Sword glowed softly with blue sparks flying everywhere. _

_Youko growled he wanted to help but with her Miko powers flying about he would be purified easily. She dug it into the belly of the beast as let her powers flow through it. She yelped when a spider scratched her back but she held her sword in the leaders gut. Varies webs shot out at her, pinning her down. She snarled. _

_Youko and Kuronue jumped out, using his rose whip he cut his lover free as she finished off the leader. He and Kuronue took out the miniature spiders. Afterward Kagome sat on the ground breathing heavily. Youko walked up to her He knelt down next to her. "Let me see you back" Kagome looked at him and nodded she turned and pulled the Haori top off. Her armor, had designated from her huge release of Miko powers, always did. _

_Youko peeled back the remaining clothing and growled softly the wound was deep. Pulling out a seed and as it grew into a flower he gently crushed it in his palms. Tenderly rubbing the crushed plant on the wounds before pulling her haori back on. Kagome smiled and tied it back. "Thank you" Youko nodded and looked for his friend._

_Kuronue was inspecting the dead faces. "Kagome aren't these faces form the village?" he asked. Kagome concerned walked over and gasp. "Kari!" Snatching up her bow she took off towards the village. 'Stupid Stupid STUPID! You were to busy with them to remember your village!' she scolded. Forgetting about her back she ran. _

_Youko and Kuronue looked at each other hesitating only a moment before they followed. When they caught up to her, she was kneeling in front of a burning village. Youko stopped next to her as Kuronue winced slightly. _

_Kagome cried softly. "Dammit!" she cursed, surprising the thieves slightly, they blinked why was Kagome fading?_

_Youko walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder he pulled her to him. Why was she so light? Looking down he saw her form was disappearing. "Kagome!" She looked up at him sadly. "I guess now that I have nothing to protect the wells making me go back" she said softly. _

_Youko whined and pulled her to him, growling when his arms went through her. Kuronue tried to reached forward but his hand went through. "I hope to see you again, Youko, Kuronue, 5oo years from now" then she disappeared. _

_Youko snarled in anger, Kuronue gazed sadly at the spot were the woman had just stood. The only prize that Youko never fully had. He looked at his friend be torn by pain and sighed. This is why he would never love anybody.

* * *

_

Again I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and hope you will review. Oh and Congratulations to Kage Otome for guessing who it was! 


	5. Back to the Future an Sesshomaru, Agian?

_Back In the Future and to Sesshomaru, Again?_

_**Dictonary**_

_Makai- Demon World_

_Reikai- Spirit World_

_Ningenkai – Living World_

_Youkai- translates as Demon_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese Top_

_Hakama-Traditional Japanese Pants_

_Katana- Japanese Sword_

_Sandaru- sandals_

_Sunika- sneakers_

_Gensui- admiral_

_Miko- Head Shrine Maiden_

_Taiyoukai- Royal Demon, a Lord_

_Arigato- Thank you_

_Hai- yes_

_Domo arigato- thank very much_

_Yukata- robe

* * *

_

_Last Time: _

_Youko whined and pulled her to him, growling when his arms went through her. Kuronue tried to reached forward but his hand went through. "I hope to see you again, Youko, Kuronue, 5oo years from now" then she disappeared. _

_Youko snarled in anger, Kuronue gazed sadly at the spot were the woman had just stood. The only prize that Youko never fully had. He looked at his friend be torn by pain and sighed. This is why he would never love anybody

* * *

_

_This Time: _

_Kagome looked at the green grass sadly, crystal water drops cascaded down her pale cheeks. Her bow was lost in the time stream but her katana was still strapped to her hip. Her fingers dug into the ground near the roots of the God Tree, which is where the time portal had dropped her. _

_She looked up and saw a pale head stone and smiled softly, her babies grave marker had lasted all this time. She looked up at the God Tree and sighed. It was dark, almost midnight from the sky here in modern day Tokyo._

_Standing on shaking legs she braced herself against the tree. Dusting off her knees she walked over to the well house. Gently slide it open, not wanting it to slam and waken her family. _

_She stared down at the worn well, walking silently down the steps she paused at the edge of the well. Staring down into the inky depths of the magic covered well she did something she would later mark down as "A stupid foolish yet hopeful stunt"._

_She jumped into it. _

_She mentally cried out when she wasn't engulfed into the warming blue glow instead only met hard cold ground. Kagome crumbled hunched over she cried deep heart wrenching sob racked the young maiden's body._

_Loosing her son, then her lover, and friend, then not being able to tell Sango, Miroku and Kirara or save the village was too much. The once time travel buried her face in her hands and cried. After an hour of sobbing her heart out she stood and climbed the ladder out of the well. _

_Shuttering she pulled the haori tighter around her as she walked quietly across the courtyard. She paused at the down and went around the back. Staring up at the tree next to her window, she climbed it. Sitting on the edge of the branched she hoped she had left her bedroom window open. _

_She bit her tongue when she almost yelped for joy, she had left it unlocked! Climbing inside her room she pulled off her sandaru and sighed. Taking off her Haori and hakama she folded them neatly and placed them on the trunk at the foot of her bed. _

_She walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a pink tank top along with a green button down silk shirt, laying them on the bed, she freshened up a bit then brushed out her hair and left it well enough alone. _

_Pulling on the jeans then the tank top she left the button down shirt un buttoned as she grabbed some sunika. Jumping back out her bed room window she grabbed her cell phone and closed the window behind her. Sitting on the roof she pulled on her sneakers, and hooked the cell phone to her belt line. _

_Biting the inside of her cheek Kagome Jumped to the branch, grabbing it she slowly descended the tall tree. Smirking to herself she ran over to the God Tree. Getting her katana she strapped it to her waist and headed off down the steps. _

_A pair of chocolate brown eyes watched the girl with a soft sleepily smiled. "Welcome back sis" the small child whispered before closing his curtains and stumbling back to bed, a soft secret smile adorning his face. _

_Kagome pulled out her cell phone once she was a block away from her shrine home. She flipped it open and held one, putting the flip phone to her ear she waited. Seconds later a gruff voice answered the phone. "Gensui residence" Kagome smiled._

"_Jaken get Sesshomaru-sama" she said in an icy voice. Jaken squeaked. "Kagome-sama!" Kagome growled softly. "Jaken." She heard the phone be dropped and the sound of him running off. Smiling she looked up at the sky no one was out. _

_Which made sense it was only 2'o'clock in the morning. Humming softly she turned the corner and walked into the park. On the other side was Sesshomaru's mansion. _

"_Hello, Miko this Sesshomaru trusts you have a good reason for calling at 2:05 in the morning" came the Taiyoukai's curt cold indifferent voice. Kagome smiled. "I'll be at your house in about six minutes just thought you would like to know Seshsou" she said sweetly._

_She heard the male growl softly. "Miko you will reframe from calling this Sesshomaru you silly pet names" he said, Kagome smiled she could just his indifferent face his eyes laughing at her. _

"_Nye I like my pet names Fluffy-sama" she said sweetly. "Miko!" she simply laughed. "Miko why are you coming over at this inhumanly hour?" he asked after a pause. "An update on the past to let you know where I am in the time stream" she said her amusement gone._

"_Miko..." "I'm hanging up the rest is unfit for a phone conversation" she said her eyes hardening slightly. "Agreed," They hung up as Kagome walked out of the vast wooded park and appeared at the edge of Gensui property._

_Kagome put her cell phone back in its clip before walking to the gates which open and slam shut behind her. Walking around the circle drive way, she walked to the front door where Jaken, not any older except slightly paler green and different clothing, stood._

_He took one look at her face and frowned. "Kagome-sama is all not well?" the toad youkai asked, he had taken a respect for the girl when he had seen her fight with out the hanyou. Kagome looked at him. "No, Jaken all is not well," she said, Jaken nodded and bowed her in. Taking her sunika for her. _

_The front foyer was like all mansions. There was a center table with a sword sitting on it. The room to the left was the living room and the one to the right was and other continued living room. The stairs were behind the center piece. _

_Sesshomaru stood at the top of them, dressed in black slacks and a blue silk shirt, Jaken bowed as Kagome walked around the table and up the stairs, half way up Sesshomaru's indifferent gold eyes met with Kagome hardened yet sorrow filled chocolate ones. _

_Time seemed to freeze for a moment before Sesshomaru frowned, a slight downward turn of his lips, and turned to his right and walked off. Kagome followed silently. _

_The hall had burgundy carpet the walls were an off white with portraits and other paints hung along it. They pasted by a few doors and even a maid of two. All were youkai, all bowed low for Sesshomaru and Kagome._

_When they came to the end of the hall there was a turn off. Turn right or left. Sesshomaru turned left. This hall was slightly darker and was shorter. It only had six doors. Sesshomaru's library, his office, his bedroom, a small sun room, a guest bedroom and his mate's bedroom; should he ever get one._

_Sesshomaru walked into the sun room. Though right now all they could see was the courtyard bellow and the dark moonless sky. Sesshomaru sat in a large chair and motioned for Kagome to take a sit. The Miko took a soft bench chair next to the window. _

_Sesshomaru waited, Kagome looked at out the window. "Did you know Shippo was going to die?" she asked softly, Sesshomaru looked at her. _

"_No, you were." _

_Kagome's head whipped around to look at him in horror. Sesshomaru sighed softly, "The last time you brought the kit here he asked me if you were going to die, because Jaken had slipped and told him, I told the kit you were and he asked when and if he could save you." He stopped when he saw Kagome crying. "Miko dry your tears he died honorably" he said coldly._

"_I know" she whispered. "A week after that I was walking in the forest when Youko and Kuronue showed up" Sesshomaru growled though just barely. "We were talking and they asked to see Shippo's grave, so I showed them but as we were visiting it the Spider heads," she paused, "The same ones that killed Shippo showed up." _

_Sesshomaru frowned, so far nothing was horrible enough for her to come, with the exception of her kit dying of course. _

"_After the battle Youko patched me up when Kuronue pointed out that the heads on the spiders were faces from the village when I got back to the village it was in ruins, as I was being held in Youko's arms I started to fade away, the well was pulling me back to this time. When I got here I tried to go back but it wouldn't let me," She looked at him, "I never got to say goodbye to anyone"._

_Sesshomaru nodded, that was why she was upset. Standing the Taiyoukai walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, Kagome smiled weakly at him. "This Sesshomaru is going back to Makai tomorrow you will come along" he said, even though it sounded like a command it was only a suggestion._

_Kagome smiled "Arigato Sesshomaru" she said softly. Sesshomaru nodded. "Come you will stay here tonight" he said smoothly. Kagome nodded and followed the Taiyoukai out the room. He led her to the room right beside his, the guest bedroom. _

_Though he had decorated it more for Kagome, since she stayed with him. "This Sesshomaru trusts you know where everything is, and how things work by now?" he said raising one silvery eyebrow at her. Kagome nodded, "Hai, domo arigato, Sesshomaru" The male nodded and went to his own room while Kagome slipped into hers. _

_The room was painted in pale blues with a large queen size bed in the far corner. There was a small miniature balcony, just enough for one person to stand on. Besides the door was a wooden desk. There was a small bathroom to her right and a closet to her left. The floors were wooden, dark light all the wood in the mansion. _

_Smiling Kagome closed the doors behind her, pulling off the button down shirt she laid it across the settee at the foot of the bed. Moving to the closet she pulled out a sleeping yukata. Pulling off her tank to and her jeans she tied the robe around her. _

_She placed her tank and jeans, folded, along beside her other shirt, nodding she went to the side of her bed, and pulled back the covers, climbing in she sighed and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review. Until next chapter! Sayanora 


	6. Dreams and Revelations

"There's Your Trouble"

_Dreams and Revelations.. _

_**Dictonary**_

_Toukijin- Sesshomaru's demon blade_

_Tensaigia- the Healing Blade, Sesshomaru's_

_Makai- Demon World_

_Reikai- Spirit World_

_Ningenkai – Living World_

_Youkai- translates as Demon_

_Shikon no tama – jewel of four souls_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese Top_

_Hakama-Traditional Japanese Pants_

_Katana- Japanese Sword_

_Sandaru- sandals_

_Sunika- sneakers_

_Gensui- admiral_

_Miko- Head Shrine Maiden_

_Onna- woman_

_Taiyoukai- Royal Demon, a Lord_

_Arigato- Thank you_

_Hai- yes_

_Domo arigato- thank very much_

_Yukata- robe_

_ReiTanTei- spirit detective _

_**Last Time with Youko:**_

_Youko whined and pulled her to him, growling when his arms went through her. Kuronue tried to reached forward but his hand went through. "I hope to see you again, Youko, Kuronue, 5oo years from now" then she disappeared. _

_Youko snarled in anger, Kuronue gazed sadly at the spot were the woman had just stood. The only prize that Youko never fully had. He looked at his friend be torn by pain and sighed. This is why he would never love anybody_

_**Last Time with Kagome: **_

_Smiling Kagome closed the doors behind her, pulling off the button down shirt she laid it across the settee at the foot of the bed. Moving to the closet she pulled out a sleeping yukata. Pulling off her tank to and her jeans she tied the robe around her. _

_She placed her tank and jeans, folded, along beside her other shirt, nodding she went to the side of her bed, and pulled back the covers, climbing in she sighed and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep. _

**_This Time_**

I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder pulling her to me. Why was she so light? Looking down I saw her form was disappearing. "Kagome!" She looked up at me sadly. "I guess now that I have nothing to protect the wells making me go back" she said softly.

I whined and pulled her closer, growling when my arms went through her. Kuronue tried to reached forward but his hand went through. "I hope to see you again, Youko, Kuronue, 5oo years from now" then she disappeared.

I snarled in anger, Kagome was gone and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it!

A Young Red head shot up in his bed, crimson red hair spilling over tan skin of his shoulders. He panted slightly, controlling the sudden raging emotions with in himself. Vivid green eyes scanned the room only to fall on the form of his sitting partner.

His partner had spiked black hair with a slight blue tint in the tips with a white star burst. He was short in stature but used that to his advantage in speed. He usually wore a black trench coat with black pants and boots. His White scarf lay in pieces at his feet, but his white head band; which covered his third eye, was still in its place.

The Green eyed boy looked up to meet blood red eyes. "Fox" The shorted one said gruffly, getting off the window edge, he walked over to his partner, fellow youkai if you will.

The "fox" nodded gently. "Yes, Hiei?" he said gently, his voice smooth, though underlined with anger. "That was her." Was his answer. The male didn't respond.

For long seconds he sat there, baring only his pants that he wore to bed, looking at the far wall. "Kurama" came a growl, startled though no one could tell the male jerked back to Hiei. "Yes that was her" he said, Hiei nodded.

Kurama turned his head slightly to look at his clock, it was 6 in the morning. He sighed and stood, walking over to his dresser he pulled out a deep purple button down silk shirt. Just as he finished pulling on his sunika, Botan popped into the room.

"Hiei! Kurama!" she whispered, aware of the fact that the humans in the house were still asleep. Kurama and Hiei looked at her. "Koenma Sir as some news!" she said cheerfully, had the youkai been human they would have rolled their eyes, but alas they weren't and didn't.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood and waited for Sesshomaru to either approve or not approve of her attire. Before they went back to Makai Sesshomaru had to go visit with some demi-god that didn't know his place.

Kagome wore a dark midnight blue inner Kimono with a slightly lighter blue out kimono. The out kimono had deep red flowers on brown branches. She wore a silver obi, and sandaru with white socks. Her hair was left down in gentle waves and she had only a touch of make up, since Sesshomaru disapproved of it.

The tall Taiyoukai nodded faintly. "Will do" he said, and held out his arm, immediately Kagome placed her arm on top of his. He wore the attire he was famous for in Feudal Japan. White hakamas and Haori with black boots and yellow and navy sash that held, Toukijin and Tensaigia; His haori was red flower designs on the left collar and sleeve. His armor was also present.

With a flick of his hand a red and yellow vortex appeared in front of them. Both walked gracefully through, though Kagome's hand did tighten on the Taiyoukai's.

* * *

Kurama and Hiei leaned patiently against the wall of Koenma's office; the other members of the team were present. Their leader, self proclaimed, hadn't had the chance to slick back his black hair so it fell softly against his normally hatred filled have, but it was unusually serene, for what reason? Whe young ReiTanTei was asleep.

He Wore a white T with his normal green pants, and a pair of brown shoes. The next, and last member of the team wore his school uniform, a pair of blue pants with a blue colored button down shirt, looking impressively wide awake.

The demi god, walked in, shifting to his Teenage form, causing a round of curious looks. The young ruler had soft chestnut brown hair with equally brown eyes. He had tan skin though he was hardly ever out of his office. Sucking on his pacifier, he faced the group.

"I have two very important guest coming, The Current Lord of Makai, The Lord of the West, Sesshomaru Gensui, and his companion Kagome Higurashi Gensui," he said.

Kurama looked at him when he heard Kagome Higurashi, it couldn't be could it? It had been five hundred years, and she had known Sesshomaru. Hiei looked at his partner for a moment before kicking their dimwit leader to walk him up.

"I hope you would" Koenma shot a glare to Yusuke "Be on your best behavior" he finished just as a portal or vortex open to reveal said persons.

&&&&&

Kagome looked around the room; one conflicting youkai presence; one hanyou but not; an a to little to be an hanyou; two apparition spirits, and a high energy signature but human.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's aura flared then disappeared, inwardly he nodded his approval. Koenma looked at the Lord and bowed, against their better prides, the others followed suite. Kurama blinked it was Kagome! He wanted to run up and hug her and never let her go, but reframed she wouldn't recognize him in this body and the Inu she was attached to would kill him. He growled mentally at the thought.

Hiei looked at the girl then side glanced at Kurama, seeing his friend's eyes flick he knew he was right the woman before them was the very same girl form Kurama's memories. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome Welcome! Please come in!" Koenma said, nervously, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. But said nothing, Koenma saw it and gulped nervously, not much was known about the Lady Kagome and he really didn't want to find out first hand if she was as deadly as Sesshomaru.

Yusuke looked at her, then at Kurama, then at Koenma, then back again. Slowly he looked at Sesshomaru, and Hiei. He stepped forward and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "Your allied with Raizen, ain't ya?" he said gruffly, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes before recognizing the boy and nodding, ever so slightly.

Kurama raised his eyebrows, did Yususke know something? Hiei was wondering the same thing, sure he could always look but just being in Yusuke's mind gave him a headache.

Kagome smiled softly. "I'm hurt Yususke, that you don't recognize me" she said softly, stepping away form Sesshomaru's arm.

Yusuke and the others blinked, then Yususke's eyes slowly widened. "HOLY SHIT KAGS!" Sesshomaru growled, as did Hiei, the noise level had just increased; Kuwabara hide behind Kurama recognizing Kagome as well; Koenma fainted when Yususke addressed Sesshomaru's companion like he did.

Kagome smiled sweetly, "ah, so you do remember me after all?" she said, Yususke smirked. "Don't know how I could forget your clumsy self" he said, Kagome hit him playfully. Yususke ducked still smirking, "Tsk, Tsk, Kagome did you think I would-ACK!" he fell back on his butt when Kagome kicked his shins.

Kagome now held the smirk. "Hey Kags! That was a low blow!" he yelped, grumbling, Sesshomaru sighed, Kurama chuckled as did Hiei while Kuwabara whimpered his worst fear was back.

After a few exchanges back and forth between Kagome, Yususke and Kuwabara they finally settled down to talk.

Koenma cleared his throat; Kagome scrunched up her nose, but remained mostly impassive. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "Now Lord Sesshomaru about Kagome's crimes…" Koenma said, Kagome looked a him her chocolate orbs turning a cold black, her skin paled as her aura spiked, Koenma's head whipped to look at her, he hadn't though she was that, "oh dear" was all he could say.

Kagome growled. Turning, she looked at the ReiTanTei, then back at Koenma. "Sesshomaru-sama and I will only discuss this with you Koenma, there are to be no records and no witness, and should someone other than you, myself and Sesshomaru-sama know of this" she let her hand glow a deep purple. "There will be consequences" she growled. Sesshomaru let a small smile, a very slight up turn of his lips, fall into place on his lips.

Koenma gulped and dismissed his only protection. Kurama was not happy about leaving Kagome, Hiei didn't like being dismissed like a dog, Kuwabara was rejoicing, and Yususke was fuming, he wanted to know dammit!

The ReiTanTei sat outside the door and waited.

&&

Koenma gulped when he saw the promise of death in Kagome's eyes. As Kagome sat in a soft leather chair in front of Koenma, said demi god sitting behind his desk, Sesshomaru stood beside her. Koenma sighed and stacked some papers neatly as he tried again. "Like I was saying, Lady Kagome you have commented High crimes, by traveling back and forth in time, changing the past, and bring past items and persons to the present." He said, Kagome looked at him.

"So?" she said boredly. Koenma Fell out of his chair. "So! Don't you realize what you have done!" he raged, Kagome's eyes narrowed as she rested her hands in her lap. "I know this Koenma" she said icily, instantly shutting the tiny ruler up. "I know that had you sealed up the well I would never had fallen down it in the first place, thus ending up in the past, thus having the jewel ripped form me, THUS changing the past" she sneered.

"So if anyone's to blame it would be you" she uncrossed her hands and stood. "Also as head of the department of Spirit World and Spirit Items, you should not have allowed the Shikon no Tama to be regenerated in my body, anyhow" she watched as the ruler grew paler and paler until he looked sick. "Good Day to You Koenma" she turned and followed Sesshomaru to the door, "Koenma" it was the first time Sesshomaru had spoken, scaring the demi god further. "Remember our deal" With that they both disappeared in a portal.

Koenma shivered. "BOTAN!" the spirit of death appeared. "G-get Yususke and the others" he said shakily, she nodded. Running out the room she moved to where the others were waiting. "Yususke! You and the boys can go back in now!"

As the boys entered, Kurama immediately noticed Kagome was gone. He growled lowly, his eyes flashed gold before they calmed. Hiei glanced at the fox before turning to looking at their fearful "boss". Yususke growled. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he echoed Kurama's thoughts perfectly, Kurama was only slightly taken back by this.

Koenma jumped. "She and Lord Sesshomaru went to Makai" he said still shaking. Yususke narrowed his eyes. "OI Botan!" he said, yelping when the apparition landed on his head. Grumbling underneath the onna "Getter off!" he scowled, though it was muffled. Botan blushed lightly. "Oh! Sorry Yususke!" she said, Yususke rolled his eyes.

"Since Toddler brains can't seem to stop shaking I'll tell you what we're going to do" he said, making Hiei wonder when the Human had grown a brain. "Your gonna take the dumbass home, and open a portal to Makai, for me and twiddle silent and diddle murder over there" he said jerking his thumb at Hiei and Kurama, Hiei scowled at the nickname, as did Kurama.

Botan blinked up nodded and opened two separate portals, pushing Kuwabara in, she watched as the other three walked in the portal to Makai.

* * *

Kagome smiled at the fresher air, "I feel like I'm back in the Feudal Era" she whispered, Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sesshomaru wants to compliment you on your handling of the situation with the Demi God Koenma" he said evenly. Kagome squealed and hugged him, smiling. "Thank Sessho!" she said releasing the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru merely rolled his eyes at her childish act. AS They continued to walk Kagome fell in step with him. "Sesshomaru?" The Taiyoukai turned his head slightly, the only sign that he was listening. "Do you know what became of Youko and Kuronue?" she asked softly, as she followed a familiar path, was it the same one from Feudal Era?

"From what this Sesshomaru knows they are both dead" he said gently. Kagome stopped. "D-dead?" she squeaked, her heart raced pounding in her chest. How? How could this happen to her? How could they be dead, the only thing she had left to hope for, gone.

Kagome crumbled, "no, please no!" she cried. Sesshomaru watched her cry for a moment before kneeling down to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Miko" he said smoothly. "Miko listen to this Sesshomaru" he demanded, pulling her up by her forearms.

Kagome looked at him through blurry eyes. As he was about to speak Kagome felt a portal surge, someone had just opened a portal nearby. Sesshomaru growled. "Come Miko we will continue this with in my lands" he said turning both took off running. Though Sesshomaru could run faster he had to stay with Kagome, who ran fast for a human onna.

* * *

Hope you Enjoyed though I probably wont update until i get at least three reviews, and you cna review more than once! Bye for now 


	7. Chased By Boars?

_**Dictionary**_

_Toukijin- Sesshomaru's demon blade_

_Tensaigia- the Healing Blade, Sesshomaru's_

_Makai- Demon World_

_Reikai- Spirit World_

_Ningenkai – Living World_

_Youkai- translates as Demon_

_Shikon no tama – jewel of four souls_

_Haori- Traditional Japanese Top_

_Hakama-Traditional Japanese Pants_

_Katana- Japanese Sword_

_Sandaru- sandals_

_Sunika- sneakers_

_Gensui- admiral_

_Miko- Head Shrine Maiden_

_Onna- woman_

_Taiyoukai- Royal Demon, a Lord_

_Arigato- Thank you_

_Hai- yes_

_Domo arigato- thank very much_

_Yukata- robe_

_ReiTanTei- spirit detective _

_**Last Time: (With Kagome)**_

_Kagome looked at him through blurry eyes. As he was about to speak Kagome felt a portal surge, someone had just opened a portal nearby. Sesshomaru growled. "Come Miko we will continue this with in my lands" he said turning both took off running. Though Sesshomaru could run faster he had to stay with Kagome, who ran fast for a human onna. _

_**Last Time: (With ReiTanTei)**_

"_Since Toddler brains can't seem to stop shaking I'll tell you what we're going to do" he said, making Hiei wonder when the Human had grown a brain. "Your gonna take the dumbass home, and open a portal to Makai, for me and twiddle silent and diddle murder over there" he said jerking his thumb at Hiei and Kurama, Hiei scowled at the nickname, as did Kurama. Botan blinked up nodded and opened two separate portals, pushing Kuwabara in, she watched as the other three walked into the portal to Makai_

_**This Time: (ReiTanTei)**_

Yususke grunted as he stood, having landed in a crouch when he walked through the portal. He looked at the to two youkai, before his eyes locked with Kurama's, something he rarely did. "Alright Kurama tell me" he said, gruffly.

Hiei looked at the detective wondering what he was wondering about, as was Kurama. "Yususke I'm afraid I don't know what your-" the red head started to explain but the human turned youkai just snorted. "I mean what is up with you and staring at Kagome like ya seen a damn ghost, you know her incarnation or something in yer Youko Life?" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets she he looked at the red head.

Kurama blinked. "Something like that" Yususke narrowed his eyes. "Explain" he said, his aura spiked a notch, Making Hiei wonder if there wasn't something more to Yususke's feelings for the girl than friendship.

Kurama growled mentally. "I met her when I was Youko" he said, he hated talking about himself, it made him feel vulnerable. Yususke looked at him for a while then started off.

"Well then you better start telling me if you like her like you did then or if it was just a passing fling because when she finds out yer you she's gonna be the end of ya" he called over his shoulder, as he continued to where he knew Sesshomaru's borders were.

Kurama growled, and walked silently behind Yususke. Hiei raised his eyebrow at the detectives back, one would never know that Yususke was smart until he decided to show it. And it was times like these that made Hiei respect the damnable boy. In a blink Hiei was gone, form sight anyways. He stood on a tree branch before flitting off to catch up with Yususke a mere second later.

* * *

Kagome breathed heavily as she leaned against the wall of her bedroom. "Do you know who they were?" she asked Sesshomaru who was standing there like nothing had happened. "This Sesshomaru does" he answered, as he smirked, a small upturning of the left corner of his mouth. "Who then?" "ReiTanTei" he said and strolled out the room. Kagome shook her head. Changing into a pair of black pants and a black tank top she sighed. She missed Youko and Kuronue. Pulling on her jean jacket she walked out to her balcony. Long black tress falling in waves down her back.

Brown eyes stared over the stone railing at the ground bellow.

Sesshomaru growled, who did they think they were? Moving swiftly he watched as Yususke, Kurama and Hiei passed through his barrier. Yes he knew who Kurama was, but Kagome didn't.

Kagome sighed, jumping form her balcony he raced off, she could still sense the ReiTanTei and she wanted to know why Kurama's aura felt like Youko's. Was he an reincarnation? She shook her head, if he was she would avoid him she refused to fall into the same trap Inuyasha had.

She saw Sesshomaru waiting in the trees and narrowed her eyes, he knew something. Shaking her head she waited. She didn't have to wait long.

Soon Yusuke stumbled into the clearing, Kurama right behind him; Kagome looked up into the trees behind the two, there she sensed another youkai. Turning she walked out to glare Yususke and Kurama. "Why do you trespass on Lord Sesshomaru's lands?" she said brown eyes boring into Yususke he smirked.

"Aw Kags I just wanted to catch up with ya seeing as how you keep disappearing for weeks at a time" he said his eyes narrowed. "But now I know why, Kagome how long have you been dealing with youkai?" he said in a tone that held no room for argument, but then again Kagome had never been one to do as she was told.

The woman narrowed her eyes dangerously, gripping her fist she stepped forward, then she was gone. A mere second later Yususke was trying to block raging attacks. Kagome growled deeply in her chest as she slammed her fist into his cheek. Knocking Yususke to the ground and making his skid a few feet.

AS the dust cleared Kagome stood with her jacket thrown off her blocking Hiei's katana with her two daggers. Yususke sat up rubbing his cheek spitting out blood. "oi! Hiei! Knock it off!" he said as he stood and raced over to them just as Kagome let out a blast of Miko energy.

Yususke's eyes widened. "oh shit! Hiei!" Kurama looked at her, pulling out a seed from his hair he transformed it into a thorn less whip and flicked it at her, wrapping it around her wrist. The Miko energy burned it but it got her attention.

Kagome growled and turned she glared in disgust at the vine like whip around her left wrist, looking upward she saw a crimson haired male with green gold eyes starring at her sadly. His whole aura screamed Youko yet he didn't look a thing like her love. Whimpered she disappeared. Sesshomaru frowned, and left.

Yususke looked down at Hiei. "You alright?" he asked gently, the hybrid brushed it off and stood holding his stomach slightly. Kurama sighed and walked over handing Hiei and three left purple plant. The Koorime nodded and left.

Yususke sighed, and sat down, "Alright I want an explanation and I want it now dammit!" he yelled at Kurama. The fox sighed and sat down. "About 500 years ago I met Kagome" he said, holding up his hand to Yususke to silence the boy. "That is her story to tell" sighed he nodded as the male huffed and waited. "She was traveling to a near by village to help them with a laboring mother, she was a Lady Miko back then…." His voice grew slightly distant as he recalled it all.

* * *

Youko lounged lazily in a oak tree his partner in crime, Kuronue stood leaning under the tree. Yawning Youko brushed a silvery strand out of his face, frowning in disgust when he found black strand in it. Pulling it out he studied it. Before letting it drop to the ground. Jumping down he eyed his friend warily before looking at the road, where his friend's eyes were trained.

There was a young Miko, a beautiful one at that, walking down the road with a kit riding on her shoulder. Wait a kit! Youko's golden eyes widen as he turned his head back to the woman then to the kit. What was a kitsune kit doing with a Miko? Especially a strong one like this one? HE growled softly, he heard Kuronue shift. "They seem to be on friendly terms Youko" his friend said.

Youko looked back to star into violent pools. His silver ears twitched when he heard. "You feel that Kagome? I sense another kitsune! And a bat youkai too!" he smirked. As Kuronue rolled his eyes.

He turned his eyes back to the woman, she was wearing long blue hakamas and a black haori, with armor wrapping around her torso and shoulders. She had a sword strapped to her side with bows slung over her left shoulder, which was vacant of any armor.

She had her black hair pulled back in a high pony tail which shown in the gentle sun. Brown eyes stared at him as she paused. "Shippo" she whispered gently, her voice barely reaching the two youkai thieves before the wind stole it away.

Shippo smiled and scampered off Kagome's shoulder and attempted to jump down but Kagome quickly caught him in her hands. On her left hand was an eel skin glove. "Shippo" she said again a light face in her voice.

The younger kit realized his mistake and looked at her, before hoping back to her shoulder. Kagome walked until she was a few paces away from the two youkai. She seemed to study them a bit before smiling lightly.

Youko frowned. "Who are you onna?" "I am a traveling Miko as of the moment Youkai-sama" she said gently, she turned and nodded her head slightly to the darker companion of the youkai she was talking to.

The first, was defiantly a kitsune with long silver hair large triangle shaped ears and golden eyes. He had a long ankle length silver tail that swished every once in a while. He wore a simply elegant white tunic with white hakama. His skin was a golden tan.

His companion was pale with dark indigo eyes and long black hair with a black cap in which his ears stuck out of. He had long black wings folded behind him. He was gently swinging a red pendent on a silver chain. He had on a leather looking vest with straps and black pants and boots.

Shippo gripped her top tightly. "Are you mocking me Miko?" asked the first. She turned her eyes to him. "No, but since I do not know your name, I call you what I know you to be a Youkai," she answered, before stepping back onto the dirt path.

"Why do you travel with a kitsune kit?" he growled at her. Kagome looked at Shippo then back. "Shippo? He travels with me because he wishes to and because he is my son" she said confused on the relevance of the matter.

Youko's frown increased, the kit wasn't a hanyou so how was he her son? Shippo spoke up at this time. "Um, she means I'm her adopted kit, she hasn't adopted me in the demon way because we had no Kitsune witness" he added before hiding under her hair when Youko's and Kuronue's eyes turned to him.

Kagome laughed softly pulling the kit down and holding him in her arms careful log her armor. Youko nodded. "Well them Miko I am Youko and this is my partner in crime, Kuronue" he said bowing gently, as Kuronue merely smirked at her.

Kagome smiled gently. "IT is a pleasure to meet you Youko-sama," she looked at the bat. "Kuronue-sama" Shippo perked up. "The two youkai thieves!" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Thieves?" she asked. Youko smirked. "As charged" Shippo grinned. "Kagome these are the guys Kaede-baba was talking about!"

Kagome nodded. "I see" She bowed to them before heading on down the path. Youko frowned. As did Kuronue both went after her. "Little Miko you might not want to go that way!" Youko said as he walked beside her.

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "And why is that?" Youko grinned. " There is nothing but dead bodies past that hill yonder" he said pointing to the hill. Kagome frowned and set Shippo down before walking to the hill, she smiled.

"Really, Kitsune? Then you can tell me what this illusion spell here is?" she waved her hand a purple sparks met a shimmering yellow barrier. Pushing a little miko energy into the barrier she watched as it fell. Under it was a village. "Monk talisman" the Miko whispered. "Shippo" The small kit scampered over to her and smiled. "Way to go Mama!" he looked intently at the village. Kagome turned back to the slightly stunned youkai. "Good Day Youko, Kuronue"

* * *

Kurama sighed gently. "After that I kept running into her and the kit, some times with Kuronue sometimes not. One time the kit came after me Kagome had been badly wounded, how the kit found me I will never know" he shook his head.

Yususke leaned back. "So the last you saw her?" Kurama sighed. " 500 years ago, Kuronue and I were just going to wait until now and them come and get her, but as you see it didn't work out that way" he said.

Hiei walked in at this time. "hn" Yususke grinned gently, it was getting dark. "Alright we'll crash for the night and go and get your lover tomorrow Kurama" he said yawning. Kurama almost blushed but didn't and stood.

* * *

Kagome sighed. And knocked gently on Sesshomaru's door. He opened it a second later, not saying a word he let the Miko in. The room was a small library. It was shaped like an octagon, with five walls covered in books shelves, each packed with scrolls and books or varies sculptures.

Walking in she sat down on one of the cushions that were laid out in a semi circle. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her, walking over to one of the windows he looked out and sighed. "Sesshomaru what happened to Youko and Kuronue once I left?" she asked, looking at him.

"They lived another 300 years but on one of their 'jobs' the bat got killed shortly after Youko died but for some reason or other he was able to put his soul into a human body without reincarnation" Kagome smiled softly, but mourned for the lost of Kuronue but at least Youko.

"What is Kurama, Youko?" she asked suddenly, Sesshomaru hesitated then nodded. Kagome smiled, "that's why he has the almost exact same aura and attacks!" Jumping up she sprinted out of the room. Running to hers she quickly took a shower, and changed.

She sorted through her closet before pulling on a long black skirt along with light blue haori. Smiling she pulled out a pink sash and tied it around her waist, sticking a long katana in it. Brushing out her hair she smiled at her reflection. Sitting down on her futon she pulled on and tied her sandaru on her feet before standing. The young maiden sighed, for some reason she was nervous.

* * *

Kurama leaned against a tree surrounding the clearing Yususke had chosen to stay in. Not that the detective was IN the clearing that was. He and Hiei had disappeared a while back; which was curious, the kitsune spirit had always though something was going on between the two but he had never had defiant proof.

Just then he heard a twig snap and female voice cursing. Frowning, the crimson haired male stood and pulled out his rose. Standing still he felt a tremendous amount of power coming his way. He waited, the energy disappeared but the scent got closer. Wait that was Kagome's scent! The green eyed male turned his head slightly, out of the tree line stepped Kagome, looking quit flustered.

Her pale cheeks were slightly red and she was huffing slightly, surely she wasn't that tired? "Kagome-san?" he asked gently, she smiled at him. "Wild boars, coming this, way" she panted and pointed behind her. Kurama nodded and walked closer before stepping behind her. Sure enough he heard the pounding of hooves and snorting of the boars. "So that was why you were running Kagome-san?" he asked as he changed his rose into a whip.

Kagome stood behind him. "Hai," she said, she said. Shortly after Kurama flicked the whip out into the darkness, with a snap he struck down the boars and turned to Kagome. "Kagome-san what are you doing out here at night?" he asked gently turning to face her. She was looking at the sky, she didn't answer him and at first he thought she hadn't heard him, reaching out he lightly touched her shoulder, warm chocolate eyes met his green ones.

* * *

Sorry for the short update but I'm having writer's block. If you have any ideas you would like to see in the story please review with them or you can email me. Thank you

M.T.S.F.


	8. Only A Dream

**"There's Your Trouble"

* * *

**

_**Dictionary**_

_**Toukijin- Sesshomaru's demon blade**_

_**Tensaigia- the Healing Blade, Sesshomaru's**_

_**Makai- Demon World**_

_**Reikai- Spirit World**_

_**Ningenkai – Living World**_

_**Youkai- translates as Demon**_

_**Shikon no tama – jewel of four souls**_

_**Haori- Traditional Japanese Top**_

_**Hakama-Traditional Japanese Pants**_

_**Katana- Japanese Sword**_

_**Sandaru- sandals**_

_**Sunika- sneakers**_

_**Gensui- admiral**_

_**Miko- Head Shrine Maiden**_

_**Onna- woman**_

_**Taiyoukai- Royal Demon, a Lord**_

_**Arigato- Thank you**_

_**Hai- yes**_

_**Domo arigato- thank very much**_

_**Yukata- robe**_

_**ReiTanTei- spirit detective**

* * *

_

**Special Thanks to:**

**Kage Otome- You are a very frequent reviewer

* * *

**

_Last Time: _

_Kagome stood behind him. "Hai," she said, she said. Shortly after Kurama flicked the whip out into the darkness, with a snap he struck down the boars and turned to Kagome. "Kagome-san what are you doing out here at night?" he asked gently turning to face her. She was looking at the sky, she didn't answer him and at first he thought she hadn't heard him, reaching out he lightly touched her shoulder, warm chocolate eyes met his green ones.

* * *

_

This Time:

Kagome shot up in bed, sweat pouring down her face and back. She glanced wildly about the room and sighed. It was the third night in a row she had, had that dream.

Sighing she tasted the polluted air of Ningenkai. After She and Sesshomaru left Koenma's office they hadn't gone back to Makai because Sesshomaru had a meeting back in Ningenkai to take care off first.

Whimpering she looked around, her balcony doors were open, and it was hot out side. She sensed that Sesshomaru was still up; maybe she should tell him about her dreams? He had told her that if they kept reoccurring to let him know.

She brushed black strands out of her face and swung her feet to the side of the bed. Sliding out of the bed she straightened her night grown

But she had to wonder who this Kurama was? And how did she know him? Had she just conquered him up out of thin air? Or was her Miko ki picking up on future events like it had done before? Shaking her head she pulled on her Yukata and walked out the room.

The halls were dark, shivering, first she was sweating and now she was cold, what was she going through menopause or something? Walking over to Sesshomaru's study she knocked lightly.

"Enter"

Smiling softly she carefully opened the heavy oak door. Slipping in, she closed the door behind her. The room was a hexagon shape with book shelves lining each wall. Along with his desk to the side.

The walls were in dark wood with tapestry hanging on them the floor was in lighter wood panels but with rugs covering it. Turning she faced the youkai she consisted family.

Sesshomaru raised his head from the book he had been reading. Silvery hair pulled aback into a low ponytail; his golden eyes search her chocolate orbs. His normally indifferent face showed a slight concern, with a small frown.

Kagome walked quietly over to his desk. Toping in front of it, "What is it you need of this Sesshomaru?" the male before her inquired. Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You wanted to know, if I had that dream again right?" she shifted slightly.

Sesshomaru frowned and nodded, closing the book he watched her. "Kagome" he stated but paused, she look stressed. Pushing back the wooden cushion chair he stood to his full, towering height. He was a good six foot, his navy crescent moon glowing slightly against his golden tanned skin. Magma red stripes adored his cheek.

Kagome was hard pressed not to reach out and touch his cheeks. The male smirked softly and walked around to her. Kagome quickly glanced at what he was wearing.

Long dark blue silk, by the sound it made, hakama and a white with blue hexagons shapes in the shoulders for his haori. When Sesshomaru's golden eyes caught hers staring she quickly blushed and looked away.

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru brought the playing to a stand still, deciding it was better to speak on the matters at hand. "You said you needed this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded, "Hai, Hai, I had that dream again, though it was slightly longer and everything was clearer this time" she whispered looking at him, through long lashes.

This grabbed Sesshomaru's attention. "Clearer?" He questioned leaning back against the dark wood desk. Kagome nodded stiffly. "Usually I wake up when I'm jumping off the balcony but this time, I didn't and I saw from the male, Kurama, his point of view and we were talking" the girl shifted and looked at the Taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome this Sesshomaru has not been as forth coming as you believe" he admitted Kagome looked at him startled "What?" Sesshomaru scowled. "Onna you heard-" But was interrupted by the sound of gun fire.

Turning sharply Kagome barely missed being shot out. Sesshomaru growled when he saw one of his servants holding a ningen weapon. Her eyes were hollow and held a purple gleam. Kagome sucked in a breath the shot had nicked her.

Growling Sesshomaru leapt at the onna, only to be stopped by miasma covering the fleeing youkai's trail. He turned when he heard Kagome coughing. Snarling he walking to her but was stopped by a barrier. Thinking it was Kagome's he calmed down, "Kagome!" he clawed at the barrier but ti didn't move or weaken. "Kagome!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. But I was really stuck I have a poll that will close one october 7th(wesnday)

1) Turn this into a Sesshomaru/Kagome/Kurama(which leads to another poll)

A)Kagome is Sesshomaru's lover until she finds Kurama

B) Sesshomaru and Kurama share Kagome

OR

2) It is strictly Kurama /Kagome

3) It's Youko/Kurama/Kagome(where Youko is a voice in Kurama's head)

* * *

Thank you and again the polls close on October 7th 


	9. Surprise Surprise!

**_"There's Your Trouble"

* * *

_**

**Dictionary**

**Toukijin- Sesshomaru's demon blade**

**Tensaigia- the Healing Blade, Sesshomaru's**

**Makai- Demon World**

**Reikai- Spirit World**

**Ningenkai – Living World**

**Youkai- translates as Demon**

**Shikon no tama – jewel of four souls**

**Haori- Traditional Japanese Top**

**Hakama-Traditional Japanese Pants**

**Katana- Japanese Sword**

**Sandaru- sandals**

**Sunika- sneakers**

**Gensui- admiral**

**Miko- Head Shrine Maiden**

**Onna- woman**

**Taiyoukai- Royal Demon, a Lord**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Hai- yes**

**Domo arigato- thank very much**

**Yukata- robe**

**ReiTanTei- spirit detective**

* * *

_Last Time With ReiTanTei:_

_Koenma shivered. "BOTAN!" the spirit of death appeared. "G-get Yususke and the others" he said shakily, she nodded. Running out the room she moved to where the others were waiting. "Yususke! You and the boys can go back in now!" _

_As the boys entered, Kurama immediately noticed Kagome was gone. He growled lowly, his eyes flashed gold before they calmed. Hiei glanced at the fox before turning to looking at their fearful "boss". Yususke growled. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he echoed Kurama's thoughts perfectly, Kurama was only slightly taken back by this. (The rest was made up in Kagome's dreamscape)

* * *

_

_This Time with ReiTanTei:_

_Kurama blinked, turning his head slightly he looked out his bedroom window. Something was calling him. _

_It was late at night, almost twelve; it had been a week since they met Sesshomaru and Kagome at Reikai, and Kurama yearned to see her again. But he couldn't track her and had no information to go on. He had even asked Hiei and Koenma but both denied him, though for different reasons, of course._

_Koenma because he was afraid of what Kagome or Sesshomaru might do. And Hiei well "Hn, I'm not helping you with your love affairs" was his answer. _

_Looking around the room Kurama sighed, he had moved out on his own, since the missions were becoming more dangerous since the Black Tape incident. Turning in his chair he gave the room a once over. _

_The walls were painted a pale green, not a sickly pale but just a lighter shade. The carpet was tan a hard, since it was an older apartment. His bed was off to the side, pushed into the corner; across from it was a seven set dresser draw with a television on top of it. Al the furniture in the house was either dark oak or no wood. He had a small walk in closet, concealed by a hidden slide panel. _

_He had a single computer desk; with a miniature book shelve for text books and a small black box with seeds. His bedroom door led to a bathroom that was done in pale blues that then led to the hallway. The hallway, which was completely while except for the tan carpet, branched off into the guest bedroom and bath; the living room and kitchen/dining room. _

_Turning back to his paper he sighed, the pull was too strong, and he wasn't ignoring it this time. Closing up his not book he grabbed his shoes and walked over to his window. It was going to rain tonight, or he unlocked his window. _

_Walking out his room he left the living room window unlocked as well. He got a few visitors when it rained. And neither of them seemed to be able to use the door. Shaking his head and grabbing his keys he walked out. Just as he started down the stairs, "Kurama" a deep voice stopped him, turning to the tree that shadowed the stairs he smiled softly. _

"_Hello, Kuronue" _


End file.
